Do or Die
Do or Die is the third episode of Glitchtale Season 2. Synopsis With the help of Undyne, Asgore, Papyrus, Gaster, and Jessica Grey, Frisk must end Bete's war before it ever begins but ends up in a fiasco with half of the team and dozen of the unique kids destroyed. Plot At the start of the episode, Frisk was seen practicing apologizing to Sans. Soon Asriel arrived and he (apparently) told him about Bete's actual goals and how Sans had died. The news of his fate made them lose a bit of their Determination. Soon, Frisk and Asriel go to see Alphys and Gaster. Here, Gaster talked with Frisk how only one Determination soul and one Fear soul can exist at the same time and only Determination can defeat Fear and vice-versa. He told Frisk that Fear is something that can be overcome, while determination is not. Frisk, after hearing this, became more determined than before, Gaster also overcame his fear of Sans's death. Frisk arrived at Toriel's school to help fight back against Bete's pink blobs. They soon find Cam, Abigail, and Robin. Cam soon asks them to help them find his younger sister Lily, which Frisk agreed to. After the attack of the pink blobs, Undyne, Asgore, Papyrus, and Jessica Grey came to their house/lab. Gaster sees Miss Grey and was about to attack her, but Papyrus blocked it and told him that she feels sorry about Sans' death thus making Gaster reluctantly forgive her. Later in the episode, Gaster, Miss Grey, and Alphys go to the Core. Gaster went into the Nullifier room where he used his special attack Duality that made all of his 7 hands into 2 large hands which are much stronger than his normal ones. The battle begins and both of them use all of their powers and fight each other. Gaster was winning until Bete manages to take control of his Gaster Blaster and hands and then nearly kills him with them. He was saved by Dr. Alphys and Miss Grey, then teleported out by Alphys alongside Jessica Grey. She then encases herself in a green shield and activates the Nullifier. Thinking that the Nullifier killed Bete, Alphys puts down her shield. Betty uses this opportunity to use her spear on her and rips out her soul. It gets destroyed by Undyne, who was tricked into throwing her spear at Alphys' soul, killing her. Undyne is then attacked by Betty, who manipulated the spear she just threw to (unintentionally) kill Alphys. Her HP decreases to zero, but with her DETERMINATION she reforms herself as Undyne the Undying to fight Betty once more. Errors * 02:59: Animation Error: Jessica has two right hands in this frame * 04:06: Grammatical Error: Undyne said "is about Sans" instead of "it's about Sans" * 19:15: Animation Error: When Bete falls down, the floor between her two arms are colored pink. * 23:26: Animation Error: Gaster's hand is bent in a weird way Trivia * Before this episode was published, Camila revealed a screenshot and two gifs on her amino account. * The ending of the episode has a hidden text "You think your spears are stronger?" which is written in a darkened version of Bete's text, located on the top. * Veir, the Co-Writer, is called the "Goat Sheppard," hinting that he might have something to do with the Dreemurr family. ** Or instead, it might just be a nickname given to him by Camila. * It can be seen that Bete shows affection towards Akumu. ** Bete uses Akumu as her shield, sword, energy booster, and her protector against Monster/Human weapons. ** Bete is able to feel fear herself, as seen when battling against Gaster's blasters. This makes sense since she technically is a fear soul. * Gaster says "I hate it when you're right" to Papyrus in wing-dings. * Alphys, Cam, and a few other humans died during the soul harvest, the time where Bete and Akumu use SOULS to restore their full power. * The episode was taken down because of a false copyright issue and was restored two weeks after. * Undyne was tricked into killing Alphys because her soul was very weak in the magic department, therefore it would've barely/failed to boost Bete's powers. Cami Post * Do Or Die was uploaded on the first episode's one-year anniversary. * The title comes from a lyrical cover of "Battle Against A True Hero" by Chi-chi: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D-Lha10ADKc * Gaster knew that only Determination could defeat Fear, but the revenge blinded him from common sense making him not care about the fact that he cannot win and he only wanted to exterminate Betty. Despite this, he could have won. * Before its release, this episode's name was revealed and Betty's special attack was announced in an animo post. Trivia Gallery Do or Die 395.png|Cast Do or Die 398.png|Albums Do or Die 403.png|Facts Do or Die 410.png|Secret Text Navigation es:Do or Die ru:Do or Die Category:Season Two Category:Episodes Category:Content